Failure To Launch
by boughtthedream
Summary: The struggle of trying to date someone who is still in love with their ex./ Or the eventual reunion of Beck and Jade through the eyes of the people they try to date after the breakup.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**AN: I just came up with this idea and had to write it down. It's the failed attempts at relationships in the eyes of the people Beck and Jade try dating. They don't work out, because Jade and Beck are still in love with each other and that becomes apparent to the people they try to date. Enjoy.**

Sarah Gives Love a Try

Sarah Davis can tell you exactly where she was the moment she found out Beck and Jade broke up. She was in her room painting her nails ignoring the chatter of her best friend Suzy. It was not until the loud screeches of _Omygodomygodomygod _does she look up. Suzy is clutching her phone and shoving in Sarah's face. Snatching the phone away she sees it's on The Slap homepage. On it she reads:

**Beck:** Single. Yup

Immediately she and Suzy jump up and down screeching and laughing and basically thanking god that resident hottie was single again. She just has to make him hers.

She gives it time. You can't go up to someone who's been in a relationship for three years and just ask them out. Plus she's a bit nervous, because the girls brave enough to ask him out have dropped out of Hollywood Arts. She's a 100% sure Jade has something to do with that. Still a month after the breakup she decides it's time. She wakes up two hours early to make sure she looks her best and gets to school thirty minutes early. She's noticed that he comes early while Jade comes late just so that they can avoid each other. She thinks it safer to do this without worrying about Jade. She sees him at his locker and walks over.

"Hey Beck," She says giving him a smile she knows is sexy.

"Hi! Tara?" He says eyebrows scrunched up not exactly sure he has her name right. _Oh well_ she thinks. _Beggars can't be choosers._

"Sarah actually, and I was wondering. I have tickets to the production of Footloose that's being put on downtown and I wondering if you want to come with me?"

"Like a date" he asks, and she can't exactly read his face.

"Yes?" She means for it to come out strong but it comes off as a question.

"Sure", he smiles. For a second she's stunned. Did he say yes? Did he actually say yes?

"Umm, well I.. I got to go down, b..but I'll call you later." She trips over her own feet walking away and she can feel her face turn red. She just embarrassed herself, but that didn't matter she had a date with Beck Oliver. Both the hottest and nicest guy in school.

In hindsight it wasn't smart to walk anywhere alone. Still a girl had to pee and she found herself in the bathroom. However she did not expect Jade West to come in locking the bathroom door behind her.

"H..hi Jade", she says taking a step back the same time Jade takes on step forward.

"So", Jade says a smile on her face "I hear you and Beck are going out on a date?"It sounds like a question, but Sarah knows it isn't. She also doesn't know what to make of the overly friendly smile on Jade's face. She doesn't trust her voice so she just smiles and nods.

"Well", Jade says, the smile on her face if possible gets bigger. "I just want to wish you luck."

"Really?" She says than immediately wants to take it back. She should've kept her mouth shut while Jade was being nice.

"Well if you're going to start dating Beck, it means you'll be hanging around our group more, and I think everything would be easier if we were friends."

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiles. "That would be awesome Jade." With that Jade heads back to the door unlocks it and walks out.

Maybe Jade wasn't as much of a gank as people said she was.

_Famous last words._

She meets him after school to trade numbers, and she can't stop smiling. She does notice the fact that Beck isn't really looking at her but at something over her shoulder. Quickly peeking behind her she sees Jade walking with Cat Valentine. She turns back around and his eyes are still trained to Jade. A wave of sadness hits her but it disappears as soon as he's back to looking at her, a cute smile placed on his face. She decides to ignore the incident. Besides he was over her. He wouldn't be going on this date if he wasn't.

The big day comes faster then she thinks, and Suzy is with her and their both throwing clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit.

"I can't believe you're going out with Beck Oliver. I hate you so much! Suzy says this in a joking voice, but she can hear the hint of jealousy."

Suddenly it hits her and her heart pounds and the room feels hot. If things went well she could be calling herself Beck's girlfriend in a couple of weeks. The rest of the day is spent doing hair and makeup and fifteen minutes before he's suppose to arrive, Suzy leaves. She tries to watch TV but she's too nervous to be still. She paces around in her room, before heading downstairs to wait by the window. When he's five minutes late she tells herself it's nothing to worry about. Fifteen minutes and she thinks maybe he's lost. Twenty five minutes and she reaches for her phone. At that exact time her phone rings. It's Beck and she can feel her heart pick up.

"Hello." She says her voice cracking a little.

"Sarah, its Beck. Jade's car broke down, and I'm the only who can help her since her parents are out of town. There's no way I can make it in time, so how about a rain check?"

She can feel her heart fall, and suddenly her throat feels tight.

"No", she chokes out. "I don't think this will work out."

She doesn't stay on long enough to hear his reply. She's not stupid. What's the odd of Jade needing help at the same time as their date? Jade didn't want to be friends; she wanted to get her out of the picture. That's not what upsets her though. It's the fact that beck blew her off to help his ex-girlfriend. An ex-girlfriend he obviously still loves. She turns off her phone and heads upstairs. Wiping her make-up off and putting on pajamas she lays down in bed. Her eyes begin to water, and there's nobody she hates more than Beck Oliver and Jade West. She refuses to cry though.

She tells herself she has nothing to cry about, because he was never really hers.

_Reviews Are Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

No One Puts James in a Corner

James Small never came in first place. He knows he's attractive. Knows he is talented, and know he has what it takes to make it. There's only one problem. Beck Freaking Oliver! Beck with his stupid hair that made all the girls want him. Beck with his admittedly good acting skills, which always landed him the lead roles. For as long as he could remember Beck always bested him. Not this time though. Now that Beck and Jade were over things were going to change. James will finally have the hottest girl in school, and he will finally come out on top. His plan is not all that elaborate. He's going to play it safe. He knows Jade can kill with a look, but he has a feeling her bark is worst than her sting. He forgoes any fancy dressing and goes to school in a plain tee and pair of jeans. He sees her yelling at some freshman and has the urge to turn around and give up. Then he sees Beck Oliver round the corner and his confidence spikes back up. Walking to her he taps her on the shoulder.

"What?" She asked voice still harsh. Keep calm he thinks. She's just a girl.

"I think we should hang out after school today."

"Excuse me?" She asks awe in her voice. It's kind of funny the way her eyebrow raises but he knows now isn't the time for laughing.

"After school, we can go get coffee." His words are calm and simple but his legs feel like they're turning into jelly. Jade likes cool guys, so he needs to act like a cool guy.

"What makes you think I'll go out with you?" she ask, she sounds more curious than angry so he thinks he's on the right track.

"Or not," he shrugs. "It's your choice so whatever." Now she's smirking and he knows he did well.

"Fine after school and you're paying." She marches off before he can say anything else, but he thinks that's okay because he legs are now shaking, and he feels a little sweaty.

"Take that Beck Oliver!" He shouts in the now empty hallways. He decides to skip class just so he can calm down.

"Dude word is you asked out Jade West, and she actually said yes." He turns to see his friend Greg running up to him.

"Yeah isn't it great. With her on my arm, I can finally get noticed in this stupid school."

"So you don't actually like her?" Greg asked. Are you just using her?"

Okay here's a secret. Sometimes he watches Jade as she glares at Tori Vega. It's at those moments he thinks he understands her best. Understands the way her heart must crack Tori gets the lead. The way the boys all flock to Tori that must make Jade feel a little worthless. He gets it, because that's how Beck makes him feel. He knows it could be easy falling for her, because he knows she can understand him in a way that nobody does. But he knows better than to just hand his heart to her. She could crush it in a second, so he thinks it's best to just make this about something else.

"Don't make it sound like that", he tells Greg. "We all know Jade West is heartless." He knows better than to think that. Anytime Jade sees Tori Vega her heart breaks a little more. Still he's playing it cool, and being cool means avoid getting feeling involved.

"Hey. James" He looks around and sees Jade leaning against some lockers. He nods to Greg, before heading towards her.

"Hey", he says. You ready.

"Yeah I can't wait for our date. She says this a bit too loud but he doesn't really notice. If he did he would've seen Beck a few feet behind them listening to every word. He would've also noticed Jade staring at something behind him the whole time they talked.

It only takes ten minutes to few to Skybucks. He gets her coffee order wrong, and she gets pissed.

"How hard was the order? I just wanted two sugars, you're worst than Cat." She's yelling and people are staring, so he doesn't even try to defend himself. He gets back up to wait in line, a bit embarrassed about his mistake. The line is longer so it takes him fifteen minutes to get back to the table. He can't sit down though because there is a person occupying his seat. Or rather Beck Oliver occupying his seat. They don't notice him though. They're too busy arguing about something. He walks a bit closer so he can hear what they're talking about.

"Beck leave! I'm in the middle of a date."

"You act like Skybucks isn't a public place. I wanted some coffee, and you just happened to be here so I stopped by to say hi. No big deal."

"Well then Hi. Now leave."

"No need to be mean Jade."

"Leave and you won't have to deal with my meanness Beck."

He sits her coffee down on the table in front of her but neither acknowledges him. They continue to fight, so he grabs his things and head out the door. He's sure they don't take notice of his lead and that pisses him off. How dare Beck Oliver come and ruin his date, and how dare Jade let it happen. Maybe she really didn't have a heart. Maybe he didn't understand her. No, it wasn't that. It was just that Beck Oliver always came first. Nothing would change that.

By next week he's over the whole situation. Jade doesn't even bother to explain herself, so neither does he. Besides he has more problems to worry about. Sikowitz is posting the cast list today, and he really wants to see the list. There's a crowd around the board so he has to push his way through. He shouldn't be surprised but for some reason he is. Beck won the lead again, and he just wants to scream. Of course Tori also got the female lead, so his eyes search around for familiar black hair. He ends up catching her sad eyes, and she gives him a small smile, before walking away.

"We could've been great", he says to himself.

Maybe he would just have to learn to be content in second place.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has ideas send them in because they're only so many bad date scenarios I can come up with. Remember to review (It makes me happy).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Madison loves Lattes

If there is one thing Madison Sinclair knows, it's that she's hot. She's been pulling boys in since her playground days. That's why she has no doubt she could bag Beck Oliver. A Northridge girl like her is hard to resist. Sure ever girl at Northbridge thinks she's something special, but Madison knows for her that it's the truth. She sometimes likes to think that she was put on this planet to make life a little brighter with her beauty. That's why it's no surprise to her that Beck says yes to going out with her. Well sort of said yes. He tells her that he and his friends are hanging out at Skybucks Saturday morning and that she can tag along. Who would say no to that? Not Madison Sinclair, that's for sure.

Walking into Northridge High the next day, she skips going to her locker and headed straight to the girls bathroom, where she knew a lot of the girl liked to gossip at."Guess who has a date with Beck Oliver tomorrow?" The look on their faces is something she'll never forget.

"No way, I don't believe you."Says a random sophomore girl whose name she never bothered to remember.

"Believe it, she says Tomorrow while you guys are out chasing desperately at any guy who gives you the time of day I'll be sitting with Beck Oliver and his fabulous hair." She has to add the hair part, because seriously. Have you seen that boy's awesome hair?

"Picture or it didn't happen", Haley Fergusen sneers." Oh and by the way I'd watch out for Jade West if I were you."

"Why? They obviously broke up."

"She's still a gank and I don't think she'll take to nicely to some Northridge girl invading her territory."

"Kind of like how she manage to make you lose at a karaoke contest in which your dad was the judge", Madison questions. If Haley wants to play dirty, she's not scared to fight back. Haley's about to reply back but the warning bell rings, and everyone starts to leave heading for their classes.

"I meant what I said. Pictures or it never happened."

If she wanted pictures, then she was going to get pictures. Oh, and she totally wasn't worried about Jade. In fact she respected Jade west. Most girls would just sit around feeling sorry for their selves if a whole bunch of girls were flirting with their boyfriend. But not Jade. She knew how to make girls run in the opposite direction, without resorting to violence. Seriously Jade's glare was legendary; she heard it was enough to make people pee their pants. She wasn't sure of that was true, but she knew better than to test it out. A girl like Jade could definitely put some of these ditzy untalented ganks in their place. Fortunately for her, she wasn't some brain-dead gank, no she was Heather Sinclair future girlfriend of Beck Oliver (Yes, she's that sure of herself).

She has to meet Beck at Skybucks but it's no big deal. He's already there when she gets there and so are most of his friends.

"You got a Northridge girl. I like!" Some puppet on this nerdy kids arm says. If rumors are right this puppet is Rex, and the owner is Robbie Shapiro the easiest boy in the world to trick. Her suspicions are confirmed when Robbie introduces himself. Next some girl with Red hair introduces herself. Cat Valentine one of Jade's friends. She may be dumb but she had talent according to some of the other rumors floating around. Next was Andre Harris, who was also cute, and if things didn't work out with Beck she would be sure to give him a call. Last to introduce herself is Tori Vega. Tori was currently in the rumor circuit. Apparently she took on four girls just the other day in Beck's car. She wasn't impressed though. It didn't take any real brain power to take on the average Northridge girls. The next few minute were spent with them talking. She had no idea who the people were that they were talking about.

"Oh and Jade said that she's on her way now." Cat adds randomly. That perks her up. She didn't know Jade was coming. That would make things so much interesting. They continue to talk and Beck ends up buying her a cup of coffee. When Jade finally does show up, she barley gives Madison a second glance. Jade spends most of the time being sarcastic and snarky, and Madison can't help but appreciate Jade's sense of humor. She came up with her witty remarks like it was as easy as breathing. She was pretty sure she could survive this date, and be offered a second one before the day was over.

The problem starts when Beck leaves for the bathroom. There's an awkward silence until Cat breaks it.

"Why aren't you drinking your coffee? You don't like it?" Dang1 She was hoping no one noticed. Beck had gotten her plain coffee, and she wasn't really a plain coffee girl. She preferred lattes and mochas. She decides to be honest since Beck isn't there.

"Oh, Beck didn't know what to get me, so he got coffee with two sugars." Everything is tense as soon as the words leave her mouth. Then Jade's hands reach out and grab the cup of coffee. "My favorite." Is all she says before taking a long sip out of the cup. Madison is stunned. Beck ordered her the same coffee his ex girlfriend liked. Come to think of it he didn't even bother to ask her what she wanted to drink. He just ordered it. All of a sudden Rex is laughing and everyone is glaring at him.

"Oh come on! I'm not the only one who thinks it's funny that Beck ordered her the same kind of coffee that Jade likes."

"It's not funny Rex. We apologize for him."Tori says sweetly.

"I think it's funny." She turns and meets Jade's eyes. She has a vicious smirk on her face, and Madison suddenly feels nervous. "I mean what else did he get you, a pair of scissors? She doesn't know what scissors have to do with anything but it doesn't stop her from being embarrassed. Sure she was the one on the date with Beck, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. The second he comes back she grabs the first cup she sees and dumps it on his head. Then she turns to leave not either bothering to explain herself. She doubts he really cares.

"Call me." Rex cries out after.

It's not until she gets home does she even hit her.

She didn't get a dumb picture, to show to Haley.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Here's the thing, I have tons of alerts but only a few reviews. I just ask that you review, because people tend to skip stories when they see it has low reviews. You don't even have to log in. Anyway next chapter we're taking a break from OCs and going with someone more familiar. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Sinjin Doesn't Stalk! He Simply Observes.

If there were two things Sinjin Van Cleef knew about it was Tech Theatre and Jade West. Not that he was a stalker or anything. He had known Jade since kindergarten though he doubts she remembers. That was back when there were no social barriers, just kids wanting to play whenever with whomever. Except Jade West was different. She didn't like playing and spent most of her recess writing stories. He tried asking her what they were about, but she always ignored him. The rest of elementary school went that way. He played with the other kids, while she sat around in the shade filling up paper with sloppy letters. Somewhere along the line in middle school, they traded places. Jade was suddenly popular, and everyone avoided him like the plague. His hair was too greasy, and his voice too funny sounding. Jade had gotten meaner though. She yelled, and shoved, and made people cry. He's not sure how he fell in love with her but he does. He starts leaving gifts for her, but she only throws them in the trash. When he tries asking her to the Valentine's Day dance, she glares at him until he leaves. It doesn't matter though because she doesn't show up to the dance anyway.

When he hears her telling her friend Cat Valentine that she's auditioning for Hollywood Arts he knows he has no choice but to follow her. He's no singer, and his legs shake when he's in front of an audience, but he knows a lot about electronics. He had joined the AV club, their first year, and found he had a natural talent for that kind of things. He hightails his way to auditions, and two weeks later when he gets his acceptance letter, he thinks things will change. When things get bad at school his mother always tells him, how he'll exceed in the future while the same kids who made fun of him will be working low paying jobs. He thinks he just has to make it past four horrible high school years before he finds his way in the world. In the meantime he has to figure out how to keep Jade's attention until he can change her mind.

Hollywood Arts isn't as horrible as he thought it was going to be. There are kids willing to be his friend and his teacher Sikowitz seems to like him. Jade's still popular, and somehow gets the attention of Beck Oliver. Beck Oliver is everything he is not. He has nice hair, he can act, and sing, and he has Jade. Jade tried to fight his advances, and Sinjin thought it was only a matter of time, before Beck gave up, but that doesn't happen. He still goes after her despite the fact that she's dating Beck. She even catches him doing a sock puppet sketch of them but she acts really understanding. She doesn't yell, or call him a freak. Instead she tells him that what he's doing isn't right, while he mutters embarrassed apologies. Still she and Beck are suddenly the new power couple, but he thinks it's only temporary. Temporary turns out to be three years. Sinjin didn't mean for them to break up, and he honestly had needed their help on the game show. Somehow his questions led to a fight, and that fight led to a break up. For a whole two weeks Jade tortured him. She yelled at him, and shoved him into lockers crying out how he had caused their breakup. He didn't hold it against her, because he knew she was hurting. After those two weeks she went back to pretending he didn't exist.

The next time he really has a chance to grab her attention, she's on a date. With Tori Vega! He almost thinks it's funny that the girl Jade hates, gets the chance to go on a date with her before he does. When two guys show up, he admires their ability to impress the girls. He makes sure to pay attention to everything they do. Somewhere into the night Tori and Jade start singing. He's not listening to the words; he's only watching the way Jade's hips swing, and how happy she looks singing. When the date is over, and Tori leaves; he makes his way over to her.

"Hey babe that was a nice song you sang." The look in her eyes in murderous and he thinks he needs to up the charm. "How about we get out of here, and I can show you the back seat of my car." It sounds like something those cool guys would say, so he goes with it. Big mistake, because Jades foot stomps down on his, and he's yelling in pain.

"Look loser, I don't know who you think you are, and why you think you can talk to me, but I suggest you walk away." He doesn't feel like walking away though. He's waited too long, and he's not leaving empty handed.

"No." She steps closer asking him what he just said, but he refuses to give in.

"I've tried making you fall in love with me since we were just little kids. I left gifts for you, I auditioned for this school to impress you, and I've even worked on your plays. Not once do you thank me. Not once do you act nice to me. You treat me worst than anyone. You respect Tori more than me."

"That's because Tori knows when to shut up. I'm warning you Sinjin back off now."

"Or what? I know you Jade. You're more talk than action. I'm just asking for you to give me a chance. What's wrong with me? What's so bad about me that all you can do is make fun of me."

"You're a creep Sinjin. You flirt with girls when it's clear they're not interested, you listen onto other people's conversations, and worse of all you're desperate. You want things you can't have."

"Like how you still want Beck? How you sabotage his dates just so he doesn't get the chance to move on? Face it Jade we're more alike than you think; chasing after people who don't want us." She shoves past him and slams the door on his way out. It's a good thing though because his rush from standing up for himself takes a fall. Suddenly he's nervous about the next time he sees her. Will she hurt him? Do something to embarrass him?

The next day he decides to leave her a pair of scissors, but can't because Beck is by her locker. Beck opens her locker and leaves something in there. Then he shuts it before leaving. Sinjin thinks that maybe he was wrong. Maybe he and Jade are different, because the fact of the matter is that Jade is in love with someone who loves her back. He still leaves her the pair of scissors and a note. At the end of the day he has a note on his locker. It's nothing fancy, and there is only one word written but it still makes him smile.

_Thanks_

He knows it's from Jade, and his heart soars. Maybe he wouldn't get his chance in high school but anything could happen in the future.

He tapes the note up in his room.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to leave something. It seems you guys like the OCs so we'll be back to one next chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked Sinjin. It's kind of hard writing for him, because sometimes he seems sad and troubled, and other times he seems like a creep. Is anyone else having a problem with their paragraphs on FF? Oh well, reviews make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In case anyone was wondering Sinjin knows everyone's locker combo. Also my disclaimer should go here, so there.**

Katherine Loves Science

Katherine Novak was smart. Like really smart if she said so herself; as in future Valedictorian smart, as in most likely to cure cancer in the sometime distant future smart. No Katherine didn't have time to spend her Saturday nights partying. There were more important things to do like finishing up science projects that weren't due for months, or going through online SAT practices. She absolutely hated Hollywood Arts. She had begged her parents to enroll her in a private school that was dedicated to science, but her mom (a former cheerleader in her high school days) felt the she worked far too hard for a kid her age. _"You're all work and no play my dear."_ So instead she was forced to audition for Hollywood Arts, and somehow got in even though she sabotaged her own audition.

The people here focused too much on drama and not enough on learning. Take that Tori Vega girl for example. She was always kissing someone else's boyfriend, or yelling out silly things. Why couldn't she just sit down and read a book? Not only that, but once again Tori convinced the principal to hold another Prome. So now Katherine had to find a date. As far as looks went Katherine knew she had a fairly symmetrical face. Symmetry was the basis of human attraction, though most people thought it was makeup. The problem was that she passed up any chance of a social life for studying long ago. She had no idea how exactly how to act in social situations, and tried to talk her way out of going like she did last year. Still her mom told her no. For the next week Katherine read any Cosmo and Seventeen magazines she could get her hands on. Half the articles were about one night stands and quickies, and she found herself shying away from the idea. If she was going to find someone she wanted _commitment_ out of them. Too bad most teenage boys had one thing on their mind, and that wasn't something she was interested in. Well not all of them. There was one boy at this school that was actually willing to be in a _committed_ relationship. That boy was Beck Oliver. He had managed to stay with his difficult girlfriend for three years. Yes, she would be perfectly happy to go to Prome with him. So with all the knowledge teenage magazines provided her she dressed in her shortest skirt, straightened her hair, and wore her contacts. She parked in the schools parking lot and waited for Beck to arrive. Once he did, she got out of the car and feigned clumsiness bumping right into to him.

"Sorry" He gave her a smile, and she became a hundred percent sure that this was something she wanted to do.

"No, it totally my fault", she said back twirling her hair around her finger just like the magazine instructed her to do. "I really want to make it up to you." Was this the part where she needed to bat her eyelashes? "By taking you to Prome." Nice and to the point. The magazine said boys liked girls with confidence.

"Well okay. I guess you're taking me to Prome." Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! She was in. She succeeded. Oh, she really needed to get going if she wanted to study a bit more before her first period test.

"My names Katherine, by the way, but I have to get going. See you later?"

"Sure thing Prome date."

She understands that it's a ritual to go dress shopping with friends, but she doesn't have any, so she drags her little sister along with the promise of buying her a new CD. In the end she picks a green dress that matches her eyes. She's still really busy with studying so she doesn't have a chance to really talk to Beck, and she thinks he's great for not making her feel guilty about all the studying she's doing.

The day of Prome she spends three hours getting ready, because seventeen says anything less than that isn't realistic. Beck picks her up and they have this awkward moment where they both complement each other, but they come out sounding forced. The dance is already in full swing when they get there, and they immediately start dancing to a slow song. She puts her head on his shoulder, because that's always the way they do it in movies. She's starting to freak out because it seems like they have nothing to talk about and maybe she should've taken time off studying to get to know him better.

This is really nice. When he doesn't say anything back she looks up at him. He doesn't notice since he's too busy staring at something over her shoulder. She turns her head around and spots Jade West dancing with some guy that must be from a different school. She figures she needs to put a stop this so she tells him she's thirsty and asks if he could get her something to drink. This time he hears her, and he walks over to the drink table. Immediately girls swarm around him. He doesn't exactly push them away, or tell them he has a date. Surely this couldn't have been the same Beck Oliver she had observed; the one who was good at relationships, and not afraid to commit. But there he was surrounded by girls, and not even giving her a second thought. Maybe Jade's possessiveness wasn't as unprovoked as people thought it was. Walking over she pushed her way through the crowd of girls and grabbed hold of Beck's arm, pulling him away from the crowd.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Those girls that were all around you? Why didn't you tell them you were here with me?"

"It was nothing, they were just random girls, don't make such a big deal about it."

"When you don't tell girls to back off then they'll think its okay to flirt with you. It's not fair for ,me to have to watch my date get flirted with, and it's embarrassing because it's like you don't think enough of me tell them you're with me."His eyebrows furrowed and he looked deep in though. The fact that he was looking up to the left told her he was remembering something. She didn't care though. She could be at home, reading up on theories of evolution instead of wasting her time here. Beck Oliver wasn't as dedicated as she thought she was.

"Guess you're right. Sorry Jade." Did he just… And he didn't even realize his mistake. She was just about to tell him to go suck a certain part of the male anatomy before Tori Vega interrupted her.

"Now it's time to announce Prome King and Queen" Tori said from up on stage. Opening up an envelope she made the first announcement. "Our Prome King is Beck Oliver!" He said a polite excuse me before walking up on stage, and being crowned. "Okay and or Prome Queen is…. For the second time in a row Jade West." Jade made her way to the stage a big frown on her face. Katherine wasn't stupid. Vega, must have rigged the votes, because she couldn't imagine Jade honestly winning. Looked like Tori was trying to play matchmaker. "That means it's time for the King and Queen dance. Rolling her eyes Jade grabbed Becks arm, and pulled him off stage and onto the dance floor. Just like Katherine had done earlier with Beck, Jade sat her face against Beck's shoulder, and it looked the same way it did in those stupid movies. This time however Beck wasn't looking around at some other girl. His eyes were fixed on the girl he was dancing with. Scratch what she thought earlier. Beck was a dedicated person. Too bad his _commitment_ was trained on his ex girlfriend who he obviously still loved (she didn't need a stupid magazine, or book to tell her that).

Turning away she walked out of the door, and thankfully caught a ride with a girl from her math class. Her parents were already asleep by the time she made it home, which was great because she couldn't handle her mother's questions right now. When she got to her room she noticed she had left her magazine open on her bed. She had to let out a laugh because the article it was opened to was just too ironic.

_Five Ways to Tell if He's Still in Love with his Ex_

_If he talks about her all the time or stares at her._

_If he calls you her name by mistake._

_If he seems like he enjoys hanging around her more than you._

_If he avoids telling anyone about you._

_If overall he doesn't really take much interest in you._

She heads straight to the trash can and shoved the magazine into it.

Who needs boys?

Science was her commitment.

**AN: Was going to hold off on updating but khay left me a message to update soon (so thank her). If anyone saw my other story, I should be updating that by tomorrow since I've ignored it in favor of this story. Well guys it's been an emotional week for us. An extra tells of a Bade reunion, then we get that stupid promo with hints of Bori, only for Dan to tweet that we need to wait a few episodes and we'll get what we want. Anyway I kind of think Beck doesn't take Jade seriously because he thinks she's just really possessive, so I had Katherine here explain everything. Hopefully by hearing someone else say it, he'll take it to heart. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious…**

Ben Loves the Ladies

Ben didn't usually go for the mysterious types. He preferred girls more like Cat Valentine who were perky and girly. No one could ever call Jade perky, or even cute. He would describe Jade as being dangerous and sexy. Really that's the only reason he agreed to ask her out. No ulterior motives, no unrequited love, no anything really. He was a guy, she was a girl, and it was really that simple. He took the easy way in asking her out, by cornering her when Beck was across the hallway talking to that weird guy with the puppet. If there was anything Ben knew about girls, it was that they would go through great lengths to get revenge. He doesn't do anything special. He brings her no gifts; he doesn't wear his nicest clothes or anything like that.

"Hey, I'm Ben and I was wondering if you wanna hang out this tomorrow?" He's proud of himself, because he avoids any stuttering, and he doesn't even flinch when she glares at him.

"Where do you plan on taking me, if I say yes?" He notices Beck turning his eyes in their direction every few seconds, and he knows that Jade notices to. This was all too easy. He didn't know what the other guys were talking about, when they said asking Jade out was one of the hardest things they've ever done.

"We can get food someplace. It's whatever." He takes this time to appreciate the dress she's wearing. It barely covers her thighs, and her ripped tights give him a view of part of her legs. He kind of wants to let his eyes linger on her chest, because the dress is pushing them out, but he knows getting caught doing that would basically mean Jade destroying him.

"You're buying, and don't show up with flowers or anything stupid like that." He nods, and then watches her walk away, and by watching her walk away he means he stares at her butt the entire time. He appreciates the swing of her hips, and he wills the dress to lift a little higher. What he doesn't expect is to be shoved into a locker by Beck Oliver. He would shove back, but he's on a mission, and he won't let a jealous ex boyfriend get in the way.

"You dated Jade so tell me; you think she'll put out by the third date?" It's a really crappy thing to say, but its part of his orders. The look on Beck's face is murderous, which is funny, because rumor had it that Beck has no emotions. Really, most if the time Beck just sat around with a smirk on his face. The guy with the puppet pulls Beck away before any real damage can, be done, but Ben is sure he's gotten his point across.

He refuses to waste his time with any of the usual pre date activities. As a matter of fact he's not really sure he wants to spend money on her. If everything goes the way it's supposed to Jade would be off the market in a few more days. Still there was an off chance that the plan would fail, and like he said earlier Jade's hot, and he wouldn't mind making out with her in the future. He picks her up and they go to some pizza place that's not too far away. It's not even ten minutes later that Beck shows up with Tori and Andre though they're wearing some weird disguises, which is enough o make Jade not notice them. Tori is wearing some giant hat and huge sunglasses while Beck and Andre are wearing baseball caps and normal sized glasses. Well at least the planned worked. He would have to text Ka…. Oh wait Jade was talking to him.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I don't want pizza, and that's the only thing this place serves."

"They also serve salads."

"Oh so you think I'm fat?" What? He never said that. Chick was crazy. She may've been hot, but that sure wasn't enough to make him actually date her. He liked girls that were easy to please.

"You can either eat what they have or not eat at all." If looks could kill, he would've been killed a million times over.

"You dragged me out here when I could've been doing something interesting with my life, so you can shove your attitude up you're a-"

"Okay, we can walk to the park across the street and get some ice cream." Anything to make her shut up! Why did he agree to this again? His answer comes after she leans forward a bit and he's given a view of the inside of her shirt.

Things go better in the park, which makes him happier. They don't bother making any conversation, and just walk around. After an hour of doing this he thinks it's time to call it quits. Beck didn't even follow them out so there's no point of waiting around. He's just about to suggest this when they see Tori, Andre and Beck, ahead of them. This time they're in regular clothing, and both Andre's and Tori's faces look nervous. Also Beck has a huge dog with him.

"Hey Jade. Ben." The words are normal, but the look in Beck's eyes is more than enough to make Ben want to get away.

"Hey we've got to get going now." He backs away grabbing at Jade's arm but she shrugs him off. The dog Beck has is growling and he wants to get away fast.

"Funny how you're always around when I'm on my dates." Jade tells Beck a smug smile on her face. To his credit Beck doesn't even take the bait. He only shrugs.

"We're just here walking my neighbors new dog. But if you need to get going than that's okay." The dog is still growling, and Ben turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction. He knows that leaving Jade behind will make him look like a jerk, but that dog is scaring him. He makes the mistake of turning around, and all he sees is the dog chancing after him. Ben immediately breaks out into but the dog catches up to him. He was going to kill the people responsible for this whole thing.

* * *

Monday after school he limps into the black box theatre. The stupid dog cause enough damage to give him a trip to the emergency room, and twenty stitches. "Katherine I'm going to kill you. A dog was never in the equation."

"Please we heard it was just a Chihuahua so quit being a wuss." Madison's voice fills the room, and he remembers why he hates Northridge girls.

"Either way I was attacked, and I didn't even get first base action to at least make up for it."

"Dude calm down, at least we know the first part of the plan worked." This comes from James, who as far as he's concerned was never attacked by a dog. No girl was hot enough for him to go through all this trouble. He should've said no when he was asked to do this task.

"Whatever, we found out everything we needed to. This is the last time someone's day is destroyed just because Beck and Jade can't get it together. By tomorrow morning operation: Get Beck and Jade Together Again So They Can Stop Being Life Ruiners will be put into action." Katherine says this like it's a plan to cure world hunger or something. Whatever these people were weird, and the sooner this was done, the sooner he could be done with it all.

At least he could say he went on a date with one of the hottest girls in school.

He'll have a scar to prove it.

**AN: Ben's a guy. Just your average hormone filled guy. I wanted to write a character that was just average, so that's where Ben came from. The dog attack came from a request I got when I first started this story. In other news, what are my OCs up to? I think we all know. Stop by and review to tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

The Perfect Plan

If you had given Sarah the choice between actually asking Beck on yet another date, or slamming her face into cement she would choose the latter. Still there was work to be done, and there were hearts to protect. Asking Beck to keep promise on the rain check he had issued weeks ago was harder. Apparently while it was obvious he was still in love with Jade West, Tori Vega had proved to be a great distraction. While nothing came of it, rumor circulated the school that Beck Oliver was in love with Tori Vega, and he had finally moved on. She wanted to tell them they had it all wrong, but they would find out soon enough. As soon as the date was made she turned the nearest corner before pulling out her phone.

"Okay Katherine, the dates been made. This Friday at the movie theatre."

"Excellent, I'm checking in with James now. Bye.

What a waste of a perfectly good Friday.

/

James watched as Jade walked down the hallways with sad eyes. He wanted to be the solution for all her problems, but he knew he couldn't be. He was here to help her, despite the fact that she had only hurt him. He approached her during lunch as she sat at a table away from her usual group.

"I saw your audition for the Platinum Awards. I have to say yours was defiantly the best. Don't know how they could pick Tori over you." He was being a suck up, but life had showed him that this technique often worked the best.

"Thanks, for telling, me something I already know. Now remove yourself from this table." She stabbed viciously at her salad, and for a second he thought of ditching his mission.

"Actually I thought we could maybe understand each other. Second place doesn't feel so great, does it?" She doesn't answer, and he feels bad for bringing it up, but it was the only way. "Tori makes it shine, and the whole world watches. Don't you think it's time for you to shine?" She doesn't speak the rest of lunch and it's only when everyone else is gone that she asks him what he really wants. He asks for another chance at a date, and hesitantly she agrees. His phone rings the second she leaves.

"So how did it go?"

"She's agreed to the date, we're officially ready."

He really would like to see Jade west shine.

/

Okay. We have Madison in the back, Ben in the lobby, and me in the center. There should be no reason for failure. Beck and Sarah should arrive first, then Jade and James. This is a crowded theatre and the only seats available should be next to each other. If any of you see a empty seat, make sure to feel it." Katherine had stocked up on stealth knowledge and she felt like a certified spy. Sometimes the easiest solution was the answer, and she would make sure Beck and Jade walked out of this theatre a couple, or as close to one as they could get under these circumstances. She watched as Beck and Sarah sat two seats away from her. Sarah gave her a quick wink before sitting down. Rapidly she texted for James to make his entrance, and a few minutes later he did. He quickly took the seat next to her forcing Jade to sit next to Beck.

"Oh great, I'm sitting next to you." Jades voice held no softness and Katherine though maybe her plan wasn't so fool proof. "James, switch with me now." She's sure James is about to agree and sharply digs her heel into his feet.

"Um, I'm good here." Jade gives him a look, that guarantees that she'll murder him later on, but she doesn't make a fuss after that. In fact both of them seem to ignore each other. That was not part of the plan. They needed to continue their arguing or it wouldn't work. About twenty minutes into the movie she gives Sarah the signal. Immediately Sarah takes a handful of popcorn, and forces it into Beck's mouth. All while whispering sweet nothings. Some force must be working against them because Jade miraculously stays calm. She says absolutely nothing. It takes Sarah actually dropping down on Beck's lap for a reaction. Surprisingly not only does Jade hop up, but so does Beck making Sarah drop onto the floor.

"What's your problem, why can't you sit in your own seat?"

"Yeah, like you care. You probably loved having her all over you like that." This does the trick as the pair begins to enter into a heated argument, forgetting where they were at the moment. People all over the theatre began to turn and look at them, some even telling them to shut up and leave but it has no effect. Katherine sends a nod to Heather, and within a few minutes Ben enters followed by a worker.

"I'm afraid you two will have to leave, or else I'll have to call the police." This does the trick as both Beck and Jade stop arguing.

"Fine, come on James take me home." She'll never know how James mustered up the courage to reject Jade's directions, and she knows she owes him big time.

"No, I want to finish the movie." He quickly turns back to the screen avoiding Jade's harsh glare.

"I'll take you home." Beck offers. Jade doesn't say anything but she walks out the theater with Beck in tow. In the back of her mind, she wonders if Beck even gave a second though to Sarah. She doubts, it and this is the exact reason they had to do this. Beck and Jade were hurting too many people around them, by avoiding the reality of them still loving each other. Then she sees how James slowly grabs Sarah's hand as they continue to watch the movie, and thinks maybe something good did come from this.

She doesn't stay for the rest of the movie, because she has studying to do, but she can't help but take a moment to acknowledge just how smart she is.

/

Yes their job was over, and it was a success, but real test was on Monday. Either that was enough to push them back together or they still had a long way to go.

**AN: I know, I know, I am way late. I had finals, then we had trouble on the Bade wiki, and I kind of got sucked in. Good news, I think I only have one more chapter until this story is over. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious

**AN:** Well here we are. I want to thank all of you who took the time to review. It means a lot to me. I also want to thank **Khay**. Without her encouragement I would've never finished. So make sure you put her on author alert. Her stories are amazing and you won't regret it. And with that, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes the Best Course of Action, is None At All

* * *

Unfortunately the plan doesn't work. It was also unfortunate that no one really had the time to think of any new plans. SATs were coming up with meant Katherine now spent most of her time studying. James and Sarah spent almost every minute together, and Madison was still attending Northridge. The only good thing that came out of it all was that Beck and Jade were no longer seeing other people. This, at least was the point of the plan. Somehow the victory didn't seem so sweet. Beck and Jade were still apart, and still miserable without each other. At one point of time they considered asking their friends for help, but it was a well known fact that their group of friends had a knack for causing problems instead of solving them.

Time went by and Beck and Jade continued to stray far from each other, yet somehow stay close. They still sat at the same lunch table. Jade was in Beck's recent short film, and odds were when the group of friends hung out on the weekends both went. It was almost enough to drive Katherine crazy. Two people obviously meant for each other yet doing nothing about it.

/

Madison never really came out for Hollywood Arts Showcases. They happened far too often and there was a 90% odd that the person performing would be Tori Vega, or Andre Harris. Bonus points if it was both. Yet when the rumor went around that it was Jade putting on the showcase she knew she was going. It was said that Jade had one of the best voices in the school but hardly ever performed, so later that night she found herself to be surrounded by countless wannabe famous people. While Northridge students didn't have the best reputation at least they didn't parade around acting as if they all had a chance at being famous. It's pretty crowded and it looks like everyone is excited for the show. She just hopes she isn't wasting her time by being here.

It turns out she's not. Jade really outs on a show. Complete with a rocking band, and an awesome song. If this is how Jade usually sounds, she almost feels sorry for Haley and Tara. Lord knows they can't hold a note to save their lives. The biggest surprise however is when Beck Oliver (she still really hates him) comes up on stage. It's an even bigger surprise when the two start making out. She scrunches her nose, because she came for singing not PDA and begins to make her way out to her car. She almost reaches her destination until she receives a text.

_Blackbox theatre 10 minutes_

Looks like she's staying just a little bit longer.

/

Ben wasn't exactly sure if it was a smart idea to actually meet whoever had sent the text. It was after hours and for all he knew it could be some murderer. He was put at ease the moment he saw other people in the room.

"Another meeting Katherine?" It wouldn't be the first time she had done this.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me. Looks like we all got the same message." Okay so maybe there was some creepy murderer on the loose. Shaking his head he contemplated the consequence of just leaving when the door opened. Everyone immediately turned towards the open door, and to everyone's, or at least his own shock Beck followed by a frowning Jade entered. So maybe it wasn't an actual murderer but Jade was close enough?

"Please," he said wearily "tell me you didn't invite us all here so we can watch you two make out again. I think I lost my dinner the first time around."

"Actually we invited you guys here so we can apologize." At this Jade made a noise that suggested she wanted to be anywhere else but here. "We realized the way we treated you guys wasn't right. Right Jade?" When she doesn't say anything Beck shoves her lightly with his elbows. She rolls her eyes but mutters a quiet "sorry".

"And why do you think we care?" Madison sneered from her corner.

"You guys wouldn't have put so much effort into attempting to get us back together that night at the movie's if you didn't care." He could practically hear the wheels churning in Katherine's head.

"You know about that?" Katherine's eyes were wide and it would've been funny if he wasn't so curious about their answers.

"We're not idiots you know."

"I think what Jade meant was that, after realizing you were all there that night and the weird behavior coming from you guys it was kind of obvious." Okay so maybe that wasn't the best of plans.

"Wait, if you knew what we were trying to do, why not just get together?"

"We weren't going to get back together just because you losers made a poor attempt at match making. We agreed that we would get back together on our own time. Fix our own problems you know?" For once Jade didn't seem so scary, or intimidating.

"We realized that on our road to self discovery, we hurt some people on the way. It was never our intentions and we hope you can forgive us." Well then that was that. With that Jade grabbed Beck's hand and muttered something about meeting up with friends. He had to admit that seeing Beck and Jade back together was kind of amazing.

"That was unexpected." Katherine said standing up."It also means our plan sort of worked out, and I'd love to stick around but I have a date with my chemistry book. See you guys later." Just as Katherine came out someone else came in.

"Wrong room." The second the door shut Madison bolted up.

"Who was that?"

"Ryder Daniels." In record time she was opening the door.

"Later Wannabes! Ryder wait up!" John and Sarah laughed while also standing up.

"Think we should tell her?" Sarah asked through her laughter.

"Nah, she'll figure it out soon enough." Or maybe Ryder would treat her right, though the chances were slim.

"Well Sarah and I have a movie to catch. Talk to you later." As Ben watched the rest of his friends go, he felt a pang in his chest. Everyone had someone or something that made them happy, but he had nothing. He didn't freight on it too long, and soon enough he was heading to his own car, plans of watching movies until he fell asleep in his head.

As he passed by the Asphalt Café a group of people caught his eye. Tori Vega and her friends were talking about something. All of them looked amused, and he noticed how different everything looked; now that Beck and Jade were back to seeing close together, it seemed like some balance had been restored. With any luck it would stay that way.

He drives off to the sound of laughter.


End file.
